


A Blissful Sunday Morning

by Jeetushman_feelz



Category: Original Work, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, aman is confused, author got no braincells bye, author is not sure how to write tags, author is so nervous bye, but he got his answers, cute fluff, does aman love kartik?, is it a date already?, its a sunday morning, karman college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeetushman_feelz/pseuds/Jeetushman_feelz
Summary: Karman college AUthey both are roommates, Kartik already loves Aman. But does Aman love Kartik? let's find out.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	A Blissful Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG BIG THANKS TO JUGNI and ABANTI DI for motivating me to write it  
> Its my very first fic and i am so nervous  
> i hope you like it :)

**A BLISSFUL SUNDAY MORNING**

It's a Sunday morning

Kartik and Aman are sleeping peacefully on the hostel bed they share.

Kartik sleepily opens his eyes to the most beautiful view in front of his eyes. Aman is sleeping with his face half buried into his pillow ,mouth slightly open and body curled up into the tiniest form. Kartik unconsciously starts staring at him, lost in the perfect curves of his body he does not notice when the other person woke up , caught him staring red-handed and is now staring at him with his own heart eyes. Kartik, still staring at aman finally looks at his face and notices those heart eyes buried into himself. Kartik gets startled for a moment and immediately shuts his eyes and mentally face palms himself and then after sometime tries to slowly open his eyes to see those eyes still fixed at him. Aman loves the reaction Kartik gives when he is caught staring like this. Aman meets Kartik’s eyes and then shifts his gaze to his lips. Kartik gets the signal and proceeds to lean forward to kiss his aman and…..

….……is about to fall on the ground.

“FUCK!!!” He almost shouted(in his mind)

“To ye sab ek dream tha? OH GOD Not again!”(he feels sad if this dream will ever come true?)

He quickly steadies himself and turns around to check if aman is still sleeping.

“Bal-bal bach gaya!” Kartik takes a deep breath of relief. 

_“Such a narrow escape”_

Thank god they sleep in different blankets otherwise aman would have seen his stupid idiot roommate falling in love with him.

He turns towards Aman and tries to continue his sleep but damn! He can’t help but stare at this cute little bean sleeping peacefully before his eyes.

“How can someone be sooooooo cute??” Kartik thinks as his lips curl up into a pout.

He is brought back to reality by a sudden thunder which was soon accompanied by the voice of raindrops hitting the ground. Winds flowing through the leaves of trees outside the window of their room enhancing the beautiful sounds of rain.

“Kya mausam hai yaaar!!” Kartik thinks breathing in the nice cold air while his eyes closed. He is completely enjoying it.

_“The weather is so amazing today!”_

Still looking at the cutie he threw his hands at the adjoining table looking for his mobile.

“Kahan gayaaa……mmm…..mmmm……Yesss! Gotcha!!”

_“Where’s that ….”_

Careful not to make any noise(he can not wake aman up not now), Kartik opens his camera, and…

“CLICK”

“CLICK”

Kartik clicks some (many) cute AF pics of his(?) cutie and carefully saves them to the secret secure folder.

(YES! This is the folder where all the pics are saved ;) )

“FUCK!!!”

He is grateful to aman who made him pick up his phone and he looked at the time

Cz its Fucking 9:15am and the mess closes at………..(Kartik’s brain-cells do not remember the exact time so he is literally freaking out right now.)

“FUCK FUCK FUCK………..”

Kartik literally jumps out of his bed and runs towards the mess smashing the door behind him so hard that the loud voice woke aman up from his cozy sweet sleep.

“KARTIK!!! “

“Yaaaaaaaaar! Itni zor se darwaza kon marta hai yaar!” Aman says to himself irritated and goes back to his cozy sleep. 

_“Dudeeee! Why do you have to hit the door soooo hard Dudeee?!!”_

(Its really difficult to share a room with kartik …… but not sharing a room with kartik is more difficult, if you are aman)

“God! Please Khana khatam nahi hua hona chahiye!!”

_“God! Please the food should still be there!!”_

Kartik half praying half cursing himself finally reaches to the mess and lets out a sigh of relief.

“THANK GOD!!” He lets out in his breathless voice looking at the mess counter still full of food .

He quickly fills 2 plates with whatever good/tasty he can see, not forgetting the chai! He somehow manages to reach the door of his room.

“Oh sit! Ab mai isse kaise kholuuuu?”

_“Oh sit! How do I open it now?”_

Kartik thinks with a sad pout on his face, he is looking really frustrated now.

“AMAN!”

“AMANN!!!” He almost shouts and kicks the door a little harder every time.

“Kyaaaa huaaa!!!” Aman asks, rubbing his eyes. He clearly does not want to wake up.

_“What happened!!”_

“Darwaaza khol!!!”

_“Open the door!!!”_

“Yaaaaar! Aa rha hu” 

_“Dudeeeeeee!Wait.. coming”_

He picks himself up and gets out of the bed and finally opens the door to see Kartik Struggling with 2 (4) plates In his hands. Aman lets out a silent laugh but holds it so the kartik does not notice it.

“Dekh kya rha hai! Help kar meri!!”

_“What are you looking at? Help me!”_

“Han han”

_“Yeah yeah”_

Aman takes one (2) of the plates in his hands and they place the (2) plates carefully on the table covering them with the others (empty ones).

“Abhi jaldi se freshen up ho jate hain nhi to khana thanda ho jayega!” Kartik says relaxing his arms.

_“Let’s quickly freshen up now before the food gets cold”_

“Han chal”. Aman

_“Yeah let’s go.”_

Both of them were back within almost 5 minutes.

“Thanda to nhi ho gya hoga na! Baarish bhi to ho rhi hai!” Aman asks.

_“I hope it's still warm! It is raining also na!”_

“Tu shukar mana khana mil gya! Mai to dar hi gya tha pta nhi kuchh milega bhi ya nhi!” Kartik chuckled out.

_“You should be grateful that we got food! I got freaked out and thought we were gonna get nothing”_

“Bach gye! Khana abhi bhi garam hi hai!” Aman said, checking the plates.

_“Thank god! It's still warm!”_

“Chal yahan baith kar khate hain” Kartik said while emptying the part of bed near the window.

_“Come sit here.”_

“Baarish ko dekhte dekhte khana khane aur chai peene ka maza hi kuchh aur hai!” Aman’s eyes sparkled as he said while looking out of the window smiling ear to ear.

_“Having breakfast with tea when the weather is so good, it hits really different!”_

Both aman and kartik love rains and especially the “mitti di khushboo” coming from the trees that grow in front of their window (there is a nice big area only for trees and greenery near their hostel).

They can see that beautiful view from the window in their room. They both close their eyes taking in the fresh smell of the soil(“mitti di khushboo”), while they eat their breakfast and drink their favourite chai in their favourite weather, gossiping and laughing around at random stuff. Kartik loves watching the carefree aman laughing at his lame jokes so He is the happiest person right now.

Once finished with breakfast, Kartik collected the utensils and placed them aside and shifted his position from sitting in front of aman to now sitting beside him. They took a blanket on their legs and continued enjoying the rain and laughing over Kartik's Purfect jokes (Kartik feels grateful to have these precious moments with Aman) when suddenly there was a very loud thunder which made Aman almost jump and he landed over kartik. He immediately hugged kartik sending shivers down his spine.Kartik immediately hugged him back placing his chin on his shoulder.

“Kya hua aman! Sab theek haina?” Kartik is really worried. He feels a sudden urge within him to protect aman.

_“What happened aman! Are you okay?”_

“Mu-muujhe thundering se ….bo-bohut darr ...darr lagta hai!” Aman said nuzzling into Kartik's neck. His voice fumbling and he was shivering now.

_“I-I am so scared of…. th-..thundering!”_

“Don't worry aman! Main hoon na kuchh nahi hoga tujhe!” Kartik reassured him

_“Don’t worry aman! I am here with you, nothing wrong will happen!”_

Another thunder strike and aman closed his eyes forcefully and hands clutched tightly into Kartik's shirt. Kartik also tightened his hug and whispered reassurances in Aman's ears telling him not to worry and everything will be fine in sometime. But aman is really scared, so scared that kartik can even hear his muffled sobs. No matter how much kartik enjoys their intimacy, he is literally cursing the violent weather which seems to have no end today.

“Sab theek ho jayega aman! Sab kuchh theek ho jayega mai hu na mai tujhe kuchh hone hi ni dunga! Ye thunder to kya mai kisi ko bhi tere pass tak ni aane dunga….. Tu ...tu theek haina!” Kartik is really scared now. 

_“Everything will be fine aman! Nothing wrong will happen,I won’t let it happen! Let alone this thunder i won’t even let anyone touch you….Are u...okay aman? ”_

Kartik is literally on the verge of breaking down when he hears someone laughing. 

“Tu to keh rha tha tu kisi se ni darta! Shakal to dekh apni!Haha haa haha….” Aman starts laughing really hard.

_“You were saying you are not scared of anything! Look at your face! hahahaaah!”_

“To...to ye sab!ARE YOU SERIOUS AMAN! YE SAB EK NATAK THA? WTF! Tujhe pata hai ki mai kitna...” Kartik was really mad at aman, but when he saw him laughing soo hard, so carefree...his anger melted and he joined him in his laughter”

_“So...this all was…! ARE YOU SERIOUS AMAN! THIS WAS ALL JUST AN ACT? WTF! Do you even know how-...”_

“Theek baat nahi hai ye aman! Hahahahaha….” Kartik said laughing.

_“Not cool aman, not cool! hahahahaa….”_

While they were laughing,suddenly aman looked outside the window and his expressions again became sad.

“Ab kya hua?” Kartik asked.

_“What happened now?”_

"kya yaar maine socha tha ki itne hectic week ke baad aaj thoda bahar ghoomenge.... but "

_“I thought after such a hectic week we will finally go out today..but..”_

then kartik narrows his brows and says... "but kya....chal na chalte hai.. udaas kyu ho rha hai?"

_“What? Let’s go then….why are you so sad?”_

"but ye.... oooh wow barish kam ho rhi hai"

_“But the rai-...ooh wow the rain is getting slow!”_

"haan! to ab zyada soch mat aur madhav se pooch kya kaar rha hai mai devi ko phone krta hu"

_“Yes! So now don’t overthink and call madhav i am calling devi._

They ask them and report that madhav is kinda not feeling well so he can't go out in this weather and devi is in the library...

"Ravi?" aman asks.

"Haan” 

_“yes”_

"to ab ham dono hi hain.. let's get ready then!" kartik

_“So it's only two of us now….let’s get ready then!”_

"ruk! mai ye plates mess mai rakh aau fir tayyar hote hai'' aman

_“Wait! Let me return the plates first then we will get ready”_

"Okay"

aman goes out and he feels kinda happy that he will get to spend some alone time with kartik and kartik's happiness is out of bounds here he is literally jumping on the bed...

cz it's almost a date! Woohoo!!

The weather is back to a beautiful normal now and a bit of sunshine is also there and a nice cold wind is blowing.

Within 10 minutes they are ready and locking the room and they have taken an umbrella (one because we don't expect kartik to be careful enough to know where exactly his umbrella is right now!) with them in case it again starts raining hard.....

After walking some distance, Kartik sees a puddle of water on the ground and obviously he is kartik, he wants to jump in it . But aman stops him

“KARTIK STOP! We are going out! Our clothes will get dirty”. But deep down he knew kartik would not listen to him.

“OK” Said kartik with a smile on his face. This was not what Aman could ever expect, so he grew suspicious.

They started walking forwards and after some steps kartik pulls aman into a puddle without any warning wetting both their shoes. Aman is irritated for a second but after he sees kartik's goofy laughter... he melts down and starts laughing with him

Till then it was drizzling but suddenly the rain got faster and Kartik pulled out his umbrella and put an arm around Aman's shoulder pulling him in a side hug. Aman was startled for a second as everything happened so quickly,finally he responded by placing his arm around kartik's waist which gave him butterflies in his stomach and sent a shiver through kartik's spine. He looked up to kartik who was laughing and looking around (trying to act normal basically)

Finally they reach the campus gate. (yeah campuses are this huge)

They have to get an auto to reach their destination, the famous tea and golgappa stall (it's been a while since they have gone there.... so why not today!)

Thankfully they had kept their umbrella with them so they were not that wet, but due to the weather they could not find an empty auto so they had to get into an auto with only 3 empty seats. 

Kartik made aman get in first and then he followed (cz he wants to protect him from every single thing) and placed his arm over his shoulder again eyeing the person sitting next to aman who kinda looked creepy. Aman did not notice that so everything is fine now, also feeling kartik's hand on his shoulder is a normal thing now so it doesn't bother that much... he kinda likes that feeling too so no worries there also. 

The auto started with a huge jerk (india and its roads!) that made that creepy man sitting beside aman almost fall at him(not his fault tho) and made kartik squeeze aman into a tight side hug to prevent him from that creep. Though aman was liking the warmth but he was getting irritated now

“Kya kar raha hai kartik? Theek se baith na!” said aman.

_“What are you doing kartik? Sit properly!”_

“Arre yar ye itne dhakke lag rhe hai! Isme mai kya karu?” kartik shrugged.

_“What can i do dude! There are so many jerks!”_

Suddenly a car passed by really fast that all the water on the road spilled inside the auto.Since kartik was sitting nearest to the gate, he had to shift a bit inside the auto.So kartik placed his left hand on aman’s right thigh pulling him towards himself(indirectly preventing aman from any touch by that creep who was literally staring at him! duh!)

“HAAN HAAN GOD MAI HI BITHALE MUJHE!” aman almost shouted.

_“YES YES MAKE ME SIT ON YOUR LAP!”_

“Arre yar! Dekha ni tune? Kaise saara ganda pani andar aa gya tha! Aur itna kyu chilla rha hai...mai kha thode na jaunga tereko!”

_“Dudeee! Didn’t you see? How much water got spilled inside the auto! And why are you shouting so much…..Am i gonna eat you?”_

“KARTIK-”

“Bhaiya yaheen pe rok do mujhe utarna hai”. The creep cut aman in the middle.

_“Bhaiya my stop has come, let me get off”_

The auto stopped and he stood up to move out. Kartik’s hands were still on Aman's thigh so he pulled it even closer, making “enough” space for him to go. Kartik himself shifted a bit backward and made the mistake of looking at aman who was already looking at him. They are literally inches apart stuck in an unexpected eye lock. Aman feels a shiver in his spine whereas kartik is feeling a bit horny. Their little moment is soon broken by another jerk when the auto starts again. 

“KARTIK! “ Aman pushed kartik on his seat.

Kartik closes his eyes, calms himself, and starts laughing.

“Hahaaaah! Tu mujhe dara sakta hai to mai bhi koi kam nahi! Shakal to dekh apni! Hahahaaaah” kartik laughed out.

_“Hahahahaha! If you can scare me I am not less than you! Look at your face!hahaha.”_

Aman sits still for a second, his face red (no he is not blushing but angry AF!), Giving a death stare to kartik.

“Ummmm…...bhaiya! Bus yahi rok do!” Kartik thanks all the gods while he says this.

 _“Ummmm...bhaiya! Stop the auto here only!_ “

Kartik steps out of the auto.

“Aman aaja!” Kartik lays his right hand on Aman and asks him to come out of the auto...with a sheepish smile on his face.

_“Come aman!”_

“Hmm! Aa rha hu.” aman says,still angry, talking in his hand 

_“Yeah coming”._

Kartik puts a hand on aman’s back helping aman “come out” of the auto and then proceeds to pay the autowala.

“shreeji panipuri stall! wow! to tujhe pata tha? ``Aman asks. 

_“Shreeji panipuri stall! Wow! You knew that?”_

" aur nhi to kya! I know how much you love this place! aur kitne time se hum yaha aye bhi nhi! so sorry" kartik makes a cute pout and all the anger in aman just melts. 

_“Why not! I know how much you love this place! And it's been soo long we have not come here so sorry!”_

"Sorry kyu bol rha hai yaar… tu hi to leke aaya hai mujhe yaha! Thank you! ``Aman says with his heart eyes. 

_“Why are you saying sorry dude….you brought me here. Didn’t you? Thank YOU!”_

"chal fir! khate hai" kartik leads aman to the stall. 

_“Let's go eat then!”_

While they are eating panipuri, Karik aims his panipuri towards aman and says. 

"aa kar!" 

_“Open your mouth!”_

Aman quickly munches and finishes his bite and takes in kartik's. And then he also feeds kartik the same way. It's now Kartik's time to feed aman but aman says he's almost full. 

'achha last one.. okay! please" kartik makes a pout and aman can't resist him pouting . 

" okay! last one. " aman eats it and then they proceed to chat and other stuff following the same tradition. 

Now they are sitting in a park drinking hot tea. 

“Kitna achha mausam haina!” aman closes his eyes sipping the hot tea.

_“The weather is so good today!”_

“So! are you happy now?” Kartik puts an arm around aman’s shoulder as he ask.

“Happy? MORE THAN HAPPY!” aman says, smiling ear to ear.

“Itne dino baad kitna acha lag rha hai aaj! Aur vo flowers kitneee sundar lag rhe hai yaaaaar!'' Aman expresses his happiness and excitement on seeing so much beauty around him.

_“I am feeling this good after so many days! And look at those flowers they are sooooo beautiful dudeee!”_

“Haina! Aur butterflies bhi kitni achhi lag rhi hai!” kartik adds in.

_“Right! And also the butterflies are looking so beautiful!”_

“Butterflies? Vo kahan hai?” aman narrows his eyes as he looks at kartik.

_“Butterflies?Where are they?”_

“Yahan!” Kartik points at his tummy and rolls his eyes.(But he is not joking! He is actually feeling butterflies in his tummy!)

_“Here!”_

“Kya?” Aman asks, looking confused af.

_“What?”_

“Obviously flowers ke around hongi na aman! Vo dekh.” Kartik says pointing towards butterflies.

_“Obviously they will be around flowers aman! Look there.”_

Aman rolled his eyes to see the butterflies and what did he see?

“WOW! Kartik dekh rainbow! “ Aman said, looking at kartik with heart eyes pointing towards the rainbow.

_“WOW! Kartik look at that rainbow!”_

“Woow! Kitna bada rainbow hai! Acha aman ek bat bata….barish ke baad hame rainbow kyu dikhta hai?” Kartik asked

_“Woow! Such a big rainbow! Ok aman tell me one thing...Why do we see rainbow after rain?”_

“Pta nhi...tu bata.” Aman thought for a bit and said.

_“Idk...tell me”_

“Because the sun cannot “come out”. Hahahahahaha.” Kartik answers laughing at his own joke.

_“Because the sun cannot “come out”. Hahahahahaha.”_

“Haha! Not bad. Tu khud hi apne jokes pe hasta raha kar,kyuki koi aur to vaise bhi ni hasta.” aman giggled.

_“Haha! Not bad. You keep laughing on your own jokes, cz no one is gonna laugh at them anyway.”_

“Aise to mat bol yar aman *pouts* . But ek baat puchu? Bura to nahi manega?” kartik asked.

_“Please don’t say like that aman *pouts*. But may i ask you something...if you don’t mind?”_

“Han pooch” aman said.

_“Yeah ask.”_

“Tujhe meri sexuality to pata hain, but What's your sequality?” Kartik asks, seriously.

_“You know my sexuality..right! But what's your sexuality?”_

“Sach bolu to….mujhe bhi nahi pata. I- i don’t know…..” aman said, lost in his deep thoughts.

_“Tbh kartik….even i don’t know. I- idk…”_

“Koi baat nhi aman take your time. Help chahiye ho to batana i am always here. Aur jab sure ho jaye to bata dena! Hame bhi to pata chalna chahiye tere liye ladki dhoondni hai……(*Kartik retrieves his arm from aman’s shoulder and looks away*)....ya ladka…” 

_“It's okay aman take our time. Tell me if I can help you. I am always here. And do tell me once you are sure! I must know I have to look for a girl...(*Kartik retrieves his arm from aman’s shoulder and looks away*)...or a boy for you”_

“Hmmmm”. Aman says, still lost in his deep thoughts, he almost hugs kartik’s left arm (that he just retrieved from his shoulder) placing his head on kartik’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

_“Hmmmmm”_

Kartik relaxes a bit at aman’s touch and places his head over aman’s head, closing his eyes too.

They stay like that for almost 30 minutes when suddenly kartik feels a water droplet on his face.

“OH SIT! Barish firse hone wali hai!” he almost whispered to himself. Kartik then glanced at aman who was sleeping peacefully hugging his arm. He doesn't want to wake this cutie from his peaceful sleep. So he tries to quickly open his umbrella but ends up giving a jerk to his left arm. Aman wakes up,startled.

_“OH SIT! It's about to rain again!”_

“Oh sorry sorry mai yahi so gaya tha kya?” 

_“Oh sorry sorry did I fall asleep here only?”_

“Haan!” kartik said, smiling.

_“Yeah”_

“Aur ye barish kabse ho rhi hai? Aur tu kabse chhata aise leke baitha hai?” aman feels a bit guilty.

_“And how long has it been raining? How long have you been sitting with the umbrella like that?”_

“Arre nahi! Baarish to just abhi shuru hui warna mai bhi thodi der ke liye so hi gya tha” kartik reassures aman.

_“Oh no no! The rain just started...otherwise even i slept here only”_

“Achha, chal yaar wapis chalte hai….mera sar bhi dard hone laggya pta ni kyu” aman says pressing his hands on his head and shutting his eyes close.

_“Ok, let’s go now….idk why my head has also started aching”_

“Sir dukh raha hai? Ruk mai abhi auto rokta hu….ye pakad” saying this kartik hands the umbrella to aman and heads towards the road to get an auto. Aman runs behind him so that he does not get wet in rain.

_“You are having a headache? Wait I will stop an auto rn...take this”_

“KARTIK DHEERE CHAL! BHEEG JAYEGA!” aman shouts from behind.

_“KARTIK WALK SLOWLY! YOU WILL GET WET!”_

“Hello Auto,Auto Hello” Kartik stops an auto.(this time it's empty)

_“Hello Auto,Auto Hello”_

“Chal aman! Jaldi andar aaja” Kartik offers a hand to aman and helps to climb in the auto and then gets in himself.

_“Come aman! Climb in fastly.”_

“Aise kar tu vaise hi aankhen band kerke so ja! Mai college aane pe tujhe utha dunga.” Kartik says, he is so worried.

_“Aman, I think you should continue your sleep! I will wake you up when we reach there”_

“Hmmmm” aman hugs Kartik from the side allowing his arm to go around his shoulder and closes his eyes. Kartik waits for aman to get comfortable and starts pressing his head slowly in order to help him in his headache.

After sometime aman opens his eyes and says

“Kartik!”

“Hmm”

“Kahan pahunche?” 

_“Where are we now?”_

“Bass almost pahunch gye aur barish bhi ruk gyi. Tera sar dard kaisa hai?” kartik asks

_“Almost there and see the rain has also stopped. How is your headache?”_

“Much better,” aman smiles and sits on his seat.

“Bhaiya! Bas yahin rok do” Kartik said and climbs out of the auto.

_“Bhaiya! Please stop here”_

“Aman aja” he helps aman come out of the auto and proceeds to pay the auto driver.

_“Aman come”_

They are now walking back to their hostel when they meet devika on the way.

“Aur fir karthik! Kaisi rahi date?” Said devika waving her hand at kartik.

_“Hay kartik! How was the date?”_

Kartik gets terrified and turns at aman who was already looking at him, confused.

“Kya devi! Sara din mazak hi karti rehti hai! Kabhi to dang ki bat kar liya kar” Kartik said, giving a sheepish smile to aman and almost gritting his teeth at devika.

_“What devi! When will you stop joking all the time? “_

“Tu bata! Ravi kaisa hai?” Kartik asks wiggling his eyebrows (and tries to change the topic)

_“You tell me! How is Ravi?”_

“Ravi to mast hai! Hum library mai hi the...padh rhe the.” She says, trying not to blush.

_“Ravi is great! In Fact we were in the library ….. studying.”_

“Achha ji! Konsa topic padh rhe the...hame bhi btao!” Kartik further teases her.

_“Oh I see! Can you tell us which topic…!”_

“Tereko mai batati hu topic! Batau?” Davika smirks.

_“Oh yes why nOt!Should i?”_

“Arre nahi nahi devi! Mai to bas teri tang kheench raha tha” kartik says as he sees the dangerous smirk.

_“Ohh no no! I was just pulling your leg”_

Devika ignores Kartik and proceeds towards aman.

“Aur aman! Kaisa hai? “

_“And aman! How are you?”_

“Mai badhiya hu! Tu bata. Aja hamare sath, hum ground ja rhe hai” Aman says, smiling.

_“I am great! Wbu. Come na! Join us, we are going to the ground“_

Arre nahi nhi aman! Tum log jao mera kal submission hai and i have to complete it.So i have to go now! Bye guys!” devi says goodbye and heads towards her hostel.

_“Oh no no aman! You both go i have a submission tomorrow and i have to complete it.So i have to go now! Bye guys!”_

“To….Hum abhi kahan ja rahe hai?” Kartik asks.

_“So…...where exactly are we going now?”_

“Hostel! Hum to ghoom aye …. Maine to devika ke liye bola tha ab vo nhi aa rhi to hostel hi chalte hai.” aman says.

_“Hostel! We were out the whole day…..I just asked if she wants to spend some time with us. Now she is not coming so i guess we should go to the hostel.”_

“Han theek hai.” Kartik agrees to aman.

_“Yeah okay.”_

………………………...

It's almost evening, kartik is wandering here and there in the hostel as he can not just sit in one place for more than 10 minutes. Aman is sitting on his bed with his head down looking at the phone in his hand. He had always been different from the ordinary boys. He just can’t understand why everyone is crazy for Sushmita Sen , Aishwarya Ray, Deepika Padukone, Nora fate- okay Nora is an exception but Sonakshi Sinha? Seriously!? And if no one else is interested in Ayushmann Khurrana and Jitendra Kumar then maybe the problem is in him only……..and kartik!

“Ooh sit! Is it? No no no!” aman almost shouts and places one hand on his head.

He goes on to think of everything that happened today. The feeling he gets whenever he is near kartik is just something really different.He never feels like that with anyone else. When kartik was just inches away from him in the auto, it was the most beautiful feeling ever. He could feel the shiver in the spine just by thinking of that moment. Aman closes his eyes just feeling everything again, he is smiling so hard(no no bLuShInG so hard). At this point, he is almost sure he has found the answer to the question kartik asked in the morning. He is now sure that he is gay, he sure that he likes..nO..loves kartik. But…..(a thought came in his mind and all the glow on his face just faded away.)

“But…..does he reciprocate my feelings?” Aman thinks.He is so sad that he just shook his head, his eyes still closed.

“Aman! Kya hua?” Just then kartik entered the room and seeing aman sad, he could not stop himself.

_“Aman! What happened?”_

“Kartik! Tu? Tu kab aya?” aman glanced at Kartik before he shook his head again. Anxiety is just eating him.

_“Kartik! You? When did you come?”_

“Abhi aaya aur dekha tu aise muh latka k baitha hai! Bata na kya hua?” Kartik can’t help hide the worry in his voice.

_“I just entered and saw you sitting like that! Something seems to be bothering you. Tell me what's that?”_

“I was thinking about the question you asked today.” aman said without lifting his head.

“Question? Ooooh that! But itna tension kyu le rha hai yaar! Maine kaha to tha take your time!” kartik asked,worried.He goes and sits beside aman and places a hand on his shoulder squeezing it to reassure aman that he is there for him.

_“But why are you taking so much stress for that dude! I told you to take your time!”_

“...........”

“ i have always told you na... I am always there for you! To kyuu aise muh latkaye baitha hai yar! Kuchh to bol!” Aman is not speaking anything and that is making kartik even more worried.

_“Why are you sitting like that so sad! Atleast say something!_

“Ka-Kartik *sob*” Aman looks at kartik with teary eyes.

Kartik immediately wraps him in a nice and warm hug to which aman gives in immediately.

“Aman! Tu ro rha hai? Kuch to bol yar! Let me help you in finding your answer yaar” kartik says rubbing small circles on his back,placing his chin on his shoulder and hugging him more tightly.

_“Aman! Are you crying? Say something!Let me help you in finding your answer please!”_

“Nhi kartik…….mujhe answer pata chal gaya...” Aman says.His heart is beating really fast right now.

_“No kartik…..i got my answer…”_

“KYA!” kartik breaks the embrace placing his hands on aman’s shoulders and shouts in exclamation.

_“WHAT!”_

“TUJHE ANSWER MIL GYA?! Mtlb tu sure hai ki tujhe ladki chahiye ya….(kartik again looks away retrieving his hands from aman’s shoulders)...”

_“YOU GOT YOUR ANSWER?! That means you are sure you want a girl or a…..”)_

“ladka” aman says, placing his hand on Kartik's thigh.

_“Boy”_

Kartik looks down on his hand, trying to process what aman has just said. On realising what he heard,his eyes grew bigger. But then he thought that he still does not know if “he” is that boy…..so he became sad. Aman was looking at kartik all that while thinking how to tell him that he is that ‘boy’.

After sometime kartik gathered himself to look at aman who was looking at him but then shook his head. But kartik still got a short glimpse of him blushing. What! Is he ? Is he actually BLUSHING?

“Aman? Tu blush kar raha hai? So you know who that ‘boy’ is!?” Kartik is excited but scared also. What if he names someone else? What will happen to him then? 

_“Aman? Are you blushing?So you know who that ‘boy’ is!?”_

But he has to act normal before aman. So he closes his eyes,takes a deep breath and prepares himself. 

“Ha..haan i know….who that ‘boy’ is….. But mai abhi ni bta skta tujhe ki vo kaun hai ``Aman squeezes his eyes shut with his face buried in his hands.

_“Ye-yes….i know….who that ‘boy’ is…..But i can’t tell u or anyone about him”_

“WHAT? But WHY? Tu hamesha kehta haina ki mai tera best friend hu sab kuch sabse pehle tu mujhe batata hai...fir ye kyu nhi? Aise nahi chalega Aman Tripathi! Mujhe jaanna hai ki vo kaun hai aur tujhe batana hi padega! I AM WORTH IT AND YOU KNOW IT! “ Kartik is a bit disturbed and gives an entire monologue.

_“WHAT? BUT WHY? You always say that i am your best friend and you always share everything with me before everyone else….then why not ths? No this can’t happen Aman Tripathi! I want to know about him and you will have to tell me that! I AM WORTH IT AND YOU KNOW IT! “_

“Kartik please aise mat bol na please understand mai tujhe nhi bta sakta! Tu hi bata tu agar mere situation pe hota to kya karta….agar tera hi crush tere piche pad jaye aur poochne lage ki tera crush kaun hai to tu kya bolega? And what if you are just asking me as a mere best friend? What if you don't reciprocate my feelings? What if I tell you that I love you but you say NO! You don't love me back! Mera kya hoga?” aman voices out all his thoughts in one breath,totally unaware of the fact that he told everything indirectly.OH GOD why does he become so vulnerable around kartik that keeping anything from him becomes just impossible. 

_“Kartik please don’t say like that please understand that i can’t! You only tell me what would have you done if you were at my place….if your crush just starts forcing you to tell you who is your crush What will be your answer?And what if you are just asking me as a mere best friend? What if you don't reciprocate my feelings? What if I tell you that I love you but you say NO! You don't love me back! What about me then?_

On the other hand, when kartik processed what he just heard his happiness was just out of bounds “HE LOVES ME!” He wanted to shout so loud but he didn't. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down a bit(he has been doing this forever now! Finally not anymore...just sometimes maybe….but that’s not the point the point is aman LOVES him!). 

“Did i just….oh god! No, I did not mean that.. Ka-” 

Aman opened his eyes…….to see the bed is empty.

“Kartik? KARTIK!?” He tried to look around but kartik was nowhere to be seen.

“KARTIK? Bas isi baat ka dar tha mujhe ki tu mujhe chod ke na-” aman is almost about to cry-

_“KARTIK? This was my only fear that you will lea-”_

“Never!” Kartik whispered in his ears!

“Ka-..”

“Shhhhh…” Kartik said from behind aman, placing a finger on his lips .

”Tune soch bhi kaise liya ki mai tujhe...apne aman ko chhorr sakta hu? I LOVE YOU TOO aman'' He whispered, hugging aman from the back and placing his chin on his shoulder.

_“How did you even think that I would ever leave you...my aman? I LOVE YOU TOO aman”_

Aman relaxed in the hug and touching their heads together he closed his eyes

“Tune to mujhe dara hi diya tha yar!” aman said,smiling.

_“You scared me kartik!”_

“Itni jaldi kaise dar sakta hai tu…. You are MY BABY STRONGEST! The baby who is not scared of anything or anyone.” Kartik said looking happily at his aman.

_“How can you get so scared so easily...You are MY BABY STRONGEST! The baby who is not scared of anything or anyone.”_

“Baby strongest nhi hota kartik Daddy strongest hota hai!” Aman chuckled out.

_“Its not Baby stronggest its Daddy strongest!”_

“But you ARE my baby strongest!” kartik said, making a pout.

“OK baba! I am your baby strongest! Fine?” Aman rolled his eyes with a big smile on his glowing face.

“Yeshh!” Kartik said as he hugged aman more tightly. He is the happiest person on earth right now.

“Kartik..” aman said, looking straight(?) in his eyes.

“Hmm..” Kartik looked at aman maintaining eye contact.

Aman felt so calm in this beautiful moment that he could not speak anything. He felt something ticklish in his stomach that made his breath hitch. Kartik, on the other hand, was already feeling so much, but he did not want to make aman uncomfortable,so he just kept himself as calm as possible. Aman shifted a bit closer, not breaking the eye contact,when suddenly he heard the door open. Aman immediately broke their embrace and stood up from the bed in no time.

Soon,three boys from a college club(Society) entered the room.(thank god aman stood up on time trying to arrange things on the adjoining table with his back towards the door). Kartik buried his head in his hands. Both of them were irritated by the MAX and were blushing really hard.

“Kartik! Kahan reh gaya yar...hum kabse teri wait kar rahe hain!” One of the boys said as soon as the three of them were in the room.

_“Where are you kartik! We are waiting for you for so long!”_

“Kya hua kartik! Tu theek to h na? Said the other.

_“What happened kartik?! Is everything okay?”_

“Haan haan theek hu mai! Tum log jao mai aa raha hu thodi der mai!” Kartik said, not lifting his head up.

_“Yes yes i am perfectly fine! You go, I am coming after sometime!”_

“Theek hai! But jaldi aa jana bahut sare kaam hai..aur time bahut kam.” Saying this all 3 of them left the room.

_“Okay! But please don’t take much time there is so much work left and time is so less”_

Aman immediately closed the door behind them and then looked at kartik.who was already looking at him with a big pout on his face.

“Itni kharab timing kyun hai hamari???” Kartik chuckled, making aman laugh a bit. 

_“Why is our timing soooo wrong?????”_

“Mujhe nahi jaan yaaaar!” Kartik said with a pout.

_“I don't wanna go yaaaaar!”_

“But kartik, ek hafte baad function hai aur main leader to tu hi hai club ka! Tu nhi jayega to kam kaise hoga?” Aman said, unwillingly. 

_“But kartik, the function is next week and you are the leader of the club! How will everything finish in time if you don't go?”_

“Hmmm,jana to padega” 

_“Hmmmm, i have to go then!”_

Kartik stood up from the bed wrapping his arms around aman giving him a tight hug and a small peck on his forehead. Aman nuzzled into his neck not wanting him to go.

“Abhi to itna kuch bol rha tha ki mai nhi jaunga to kaam kaise hoga aur abhi tu hi mujhe jane nhi de rha!”Kartik chuckled out.

_“Just a second ago, you were giving me pep talk that I should go and now you are not leaving me! How will I go then?”_

Aman released kartik and said

“Achha theek hai.. ja! But khana khane se pehle room mai hi aana seedha mess mai mat ghus jana. Saath main chalenge. Ok?” Aman almost ordered him.

_“Ok fine then….go! But promise me you will come here first and then we will go to the mess together okay?”_

“Okkk baby! Ab mai jaun?” kartik said.

_“Okkk baby. Should i go now?”_

“Haan ja! Bye bye” Aman said tapping his back.

_“Yeah go! Bye bye”_

“Bbie” saying this, kartik left the room.

…………….

After almost an hour and a half,kartik entered their room..a bit tired. He looked all around the room and felt something different.He went towards aman who was sitting on the bed peacefully reading something and noticed the main thing.

“OMG! Yeh double bed blanket kahan se aaya? Aur hamare blankets kahan gaye?” kartik asked,confused and excited at the same time.

_“OMG! Where did you get this double bed blanket from? And where are our blankets?”_

“Kartik!Tu aa gaya? Arre arre calm down itne saare questions ek sath?” Aman said, placing the books aside.

_“Kartik! You are back? Omg calm down so many questions?”_

“But ye blanket hai kiska?” kartik asked while he sat beside aman.

_“But tell me whose blanket is that?”_

“Mera aur kiska! Tujhe kya lagta hai mere over-caring papa Mr. Shankar tripathi mujhe aise hi hostel mai bhej denge? Hahaah” aman laughed.

_“Mine! What did you think my over-caring papa Mr. Shankar Tripathi will let me go live in the hostel just as it is? Hahaah.”_

“Hahaaah! Han vo to hai! Toh aaj se hum ek hi blanket mai soyenge? Looks interesting!” Kartik smirked.

_“Hahaaah! Thats so true!So we gonna sleep in the same blanket from now? Looks interesting!”_

“Han baby! Ek hi blanket mai…. Abhi khana khane chale? Bhot bhook lagi hai!”

_“Yeah baby! Same blanket…..Should we proceed for dinner now? Am so hungry!”_

“Ok chal” Kartik offered his elbow to aman that he readily accepted.

_“Okay let's go!”_

Instead of sitting where most of the crowd was, they preferred to sit on the more empty table, alone….just two of them...no one else to disturb.

After having dinner and having some walk outside, they entered the room...still hand in hand, thoroughly enjoying their first day in an actual relationship.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i think this was wayy too long for a single chapter  
> but if you guys like it....maybe if it gets like 30+ kudos (50 was wayyy too high omg), I am writing chapter 2 :)  
> so please comment below if you actually liked it :D


End file.
